1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench with a head movable between two angularly separated specific positions for assuring proper engagement on nuts with any random orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,527 provides means whereby the ends of the wrench may be adjusted to various angels with respect to each other to facilitate the use of the wrench. It also provides a pair of adjusted connected sections means being provided for securing the sections in such a way that the sections will be held stationary with respect to each other, while the wrench is in use. The invention resides in the combination and arrangement of parts and in the details of construction.
Witherup, U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,685 provides that in the use of wrenches it is very often desirable to have the work-engaging surfaces of the wrench placed at different angels, or positions relatively to the handle so that the wrench may be available for handling nuts, or bolts, in otherwise inaccessible positions. The present invention is designed to accomplish this purpose by connecting the handle with the wrench member through a pivotal connection so that the handle may be adjusted to different angles to the wrench member and thus increase its availability. Preferably also the engaging surfaces of the wrench are in a removable end in the wrench member so that different shapes of wrench slots, or wrench sockets may be provided for the wrench member.
Zilliox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,379 relates to a wrench and more particularly to an open end machine end wrench in which a plurality of open end machine wrench heads having different sized jaws are employed in connection with the same handle thereby greatly decreasing the cost of a set of such wrenches as well as permitting of a compact and convenient kit. It provides such a handle and open end machine wrench heads therefor in which the heads can be quickly applied to or removed from the handle and when so applied are securely held to the handle and operate reliably to permit the desired pressure to be applied to the object gripped. It also provides such an open end machine wrench which is strong and which will stand up under the severe and constant use to which tools of this character are subjected. It also provides such an open end machine wrench which is simple and inexpensive and in which all of the more expensive manufacturing operations are performed on the handle since only one handle is used in connection with a large number of heads. Another aim is to provide an open end machine wrench of this character in which the head can be held in different positions relative to the handle thereby permitting of its use in places where an open end machine wrench having a head set at a fixed angle could not be employed, and in which such adjustment in the angularity of the head can be effected expeditiously and be reliably held.
Carver, U.S. 1,568,442 relates to a wrench, the jaws of which are removable and interchangeable, and has for its principal object the provision of a wrench of this character in which the angle of projection of the jaws can be quickly and easily adjusted. It also provides a wrench of this character in which the wrench jaws may be easily removed and replaced. It still also provides in the novel means employed for attaching, without the use of screws, bolts, nuts, etc., the wrench jaws to the wrench handle. A still further object is to so construct a flat jawed wrench that it may be readily transformed into a socket wrench.
Burndahl, U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,887 relates to improvements in tool handles and is especially directed to the provision or production of a tool handle which can be used with practically any sort of a tool and in almost any position therefore making it particularly useful in close places. In the embodiment of this invention disclosed in the drawings and specification, this improved tool handle is shown as applied and directed chiefly to a wrench and to a screw driver, but it is to be understood that this handle may be applied to practically any sort of tool and to any desired size thereof. An object of this invention is the provision of a tool handle which when used in connection with a tool such as a wrench, screw driver, or the like, can be adjusted into almost any position at different angles to the tool whereby screws, bolts and the like, which are ordinarily difficult of access, may be reached and turned easily. This device is especially useful in the case of automobiles, where the parts and different members are so closely associated that at times it is practically impossible to reach a particular bolt, screw or nut without first removing quite a number of other parts of the apparatus or the engine which, had a convenient wrench of this sort been available, would have been entirely unnecessary. A further object of this invention is the provision of a tool handle wherein a plurality of tools may be used and where the tools may be changed from one to the other and different sizes of the same sort of tool substituted with a minimum of trouble and inconvenience, and with no loss of time. A still further object of this invention is the provision of a tool handle which, when used in connection with a wrench, screw driver or the like, can be manipulated by means of an adjustment in the handle whereby the bolt, nut, screw or like part may be turned or manipulated without removing the tool from its position or from the head of the bolt screw. Still another important object of this invention is the provision of a tool handle wherein a wrench or screw driver or the like may be operated by only one hand of the operator, thereby leaving the other hand of the operator free to hold the screw or bolt into position or for any other purpose.
Lenahan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,338 relates to wrenches of the ratchet type. The object of the invention is to provide a handle and a jaw carrying or gripping member adjustably connected so that said member may be arranged either in alignment with or at any desired angle relatively to the handle thereby adapting it for use in out of the way places and which when so connected is strong and durable and capable of resisting all strains to which it may be subjected.
King, U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,044 relates to new and useful improvements in wrenches and more particularly to what will be termed an automobile wrench, the main object of the invention being the provision of a wrench of the above type which is provided with a plurality of removable heads adapted to fit various parts of the machine and are so mounted that they may be readily changed when desired. Another object of the invention is the provision of a wrench whereby the removable head members may be readily disposed at various desired angles and securely held in a position to gain access to the unhandy places on the machine. A further object of the invention is the provision of a wrench of this character which will possess advantages in points of efficiency and durability, is inexpensive to the manufacture and, at the same time, is simple in construction and operation.
Kanning, U.S. Pat. No. 777,955 relates to wrenches; and the primary object thereof is to provide a wrench having a pivoted head which carries a jaw which may be swung to different positions, so as to readily grasp nuts or taps located in obscure parts of machinery. Another object is to provide a shank having an end with a shoulder or shoulders of standard form and size, and, further to provide heads of standard forms and sizes which will be interchangeable for each other and which will have nut-engaging jaws of various sizes. A further object of this invention is to provide shoulders on the heads which will cooperate with corresponding shoulders on the shank, so that in certain positions of the jaw the shoulders will afford a maximum amount of rigidity.
McBride, U.S. Pat. No. 120,304 relates to an improved wrench, which shall be so constructed that it may be adjusted in different positions to adapt it for turning nuts or bolts in different positions or in any position; and it consists in the construction and combination of the parts of the wrench.
The prior art teaches a number of different approaches to angular positioning of a wrench head with respect to its handle. This kind of a tool is very important. However, the prior art does not teach the specific structural approach of the instant invention which provides advantages as cited in the following summary.